Would you love a monsterman?
by Sysse
Summary: Deidara sits in the yard when he sees a red headed boy with a love tattoo. Already then he had decided to tease him a bit... It really is better than the summary... DeidaraxGaaraxDeidara


**Deidara´s POV**

It was a hot day while I was walking with my friends down the yard. I listened to their babbling while looking up to the sky.

"Deidara, where are you going?" one of my friends named Sasori asked with a laugh in his voice. I looked back to my friends and realized that they sat on the green grass watching on me.

"So you decided to take this place, un?" I asked, walked back to them and sat down. I had only few years of this school left since I´ve already been here one year. On the yard I couldn´t see any 9th grades expect one. He had red hair and a tattoo on his forehead.

"Love huh?"

"UuuUuu! What did you say?" Itachi with a black long ponytail teased me with a childish voice.

"Nothing, un" I answered as the boy was passing us. He looked at us quickly with the corner of his eyes and I could do nothing else than smile. I thought that everybody in the school was scared of me and my friends, you know, because we are members of Akatsuki, one of the bad-ass gangs in our school. And that's all because of the thing that happened last year.

"I´m going to the class" my red headed friend Sasori said and stood up.

"What already? Guess I´m coming too" Itachi said and stood up too. Now they were waiting on me. I stood up and we all went to the direction the boy with the love tattoo had gone. The bell rang and we all went to the science-class we had next.

**Gaara´s POV**

After I had had my math-class it was lunch time. I took a plate of something what looked like noodles and pork. I went to sit with my brother Kankuro and his friends.

"Hey Gaara, how´s your day going? Oh, by the way this is Gaara, my little brother, and Gaara this is Neji and Lee." Kankuro entertainment his friends. Neji said after a while.

"Have you been bullied? You know those guys are the worst" Neji pointed in the direction of the backtabel. There were three guys sitting and laughing in the table. One with red hair, one with a black long ponytail and then one blond with a half ponytail.

"That blond is the worst. Last year he beated up one of the students and got suspended for a month… And that isn´t the worst thing." said the one I learned was Lee. I looked once again to the backtabel. All of them worn a jacket with red clouds and white on them. While I was staring at them the blond looked at me and smiled. I turned my eyes back to Neji and Lee. My heart was beating faster and faster. After the lunch I went to my locker to get my things to art-class. I´ve heard that we were gonna be models for some 10th grades. I closed my locker and felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw the blond boy holding his hand on my shoulder. He had beautiful blue eyes that remembered the ocean and he would have looked cute without that smirk on his face. He was longer than me and looked a bit scary too.

"Hello! I´m Deidara. Who are you, un?"

"G-Gaara" I answered a little bit scared.

"What do—"

"HEY YOU! Leave him alone!" Kankuro yelled and interrupted Deidara on the same. Deidara took his hand of my shoulder and said.

"Well I had to go anyway, un" Kankuro and I watch him leaving and then Kankuro turns to me.

"You okay?"

"Yes I am" and by that Kankuro leaves leaving me alone at the hallway. The bell rang and I had to hurry to get to the art-class in time. And I was just in time before the teacher closed the door.

"So today you are going to be models for some 10th grades student" as she said she welcomes the 10th grades student in.

"Oh shit!" I whisper to myself when I see Deidara coming in with the others. I back of a little and go behind other students so Deidara wouldn´t see me.

"I´ve already decided the partners for you" out teacher sais and starts to count them up.

"I feel pity to whoever will be Deidaras partner" I hear one of the boys on my left say.

**Deidara´s POV**

"Gaara and Deidara." was the third group the teacher said. So I really get to be with Gaara. I tried to search him from the other students and at last I saw him coming towards me. I grabbed his wrist and leaded him to a room where nobody else was in. I closed the door and said to him to sit down on a black cough. I took my pencils and paper out so I could start sketching.

"So did you know that little bastard who told me to get away, un?" I asked after sitting down.

"Y-yes, he´s my brother." Gaara answered after a while. I stood up and walked to him.

"You have to hold your face and hands like this." I said and put him lay on the cough with his head leaning to his hand. I took his chin softly and lifted it a little bit higher. I saw his chest going faster up than before, well maybe I´m a bit scary.

"You don´t have to believe all that bullshit your brother has told you" I whisper in his ear still holding his chin. I looked Gaara in the eyes and smiled. Although my smile was sad, I tried my best and went back to sit on my place against Gaara. I took my pencil and started to sketch Gaara on the paper.

"Take your shirt off" I commanded while I bit the pencil.

"I rather not" was Gaaras answer to me. The pencil in my mouth was starting to broke so I took it out of my mouth and walked to Gaara. Gaara jumped of the cough and it looked like he had seen a ghost or maybe me.

"Do you need help to get that shirt off, un?" I said whit a smirk on my face. I putted my hands on his hips, pulled him closer to me and then took his shirt off. Gaara looked great, no hot without his shirt. I threw his shirt on the floor and went to my seat. Gaara took the same position he had had before. I was drawing for awhile in the awkward silence until the teacher came in. She looked at Gaara and then went to my painting.

"The class is almost over, but since Gaara has double art-class you two can finish this beautiful painting, if it´s okay to you Deidara?" she said and leaved the room closing the door behind.

"So you know Gaara it looks like you are lucky to have me here another lovely hour, un" I said cheerfully and smiled.

**Gaara´s POV**

I lied on the cough and my heart was beating faster than usual. I was so embarrassed to be without a shirt. And the way Deidara took it from me… I was sure my heart skipped a beat.

"I´m ready" I heard Deidara saying. I sat up and took a deep shivery breath. Deidara was looking at me.

"You can now put your shirt back on or do you need help with that too, un?" he said laughing. My cheek got a little red color on them when I took my shit up and putted it on again.

"Hey red head! Come take a look at the painting" he yelled cause I was already leaving the room. A sight leaved my lips as I turned around and walked to the painting.

"Don´t you think it´s beautiful, un?" he asked happily from me when I was watching on it. The painting was amazing. I looked kind a hot in it and Deidara had even made my love tattoo perfectly. The whole painting was so breathtaking.

"I-it´s beautiful"

Deidara stood up and then pushed me against the wall. He held his hand on my throw and pushed me harder at the wall.

"I… can´t… breath…" I tried to say and Deidara´s eyes suddenly widened. He let me go and I fell sitting on the floor. I tried to stand up but I was just too scared to move. Deidara kneed so we were face to face.

"Now honestly what do you think about my painting, un?" he said touching my cheek. I still couldn´t breathe normally and this wasn´t making it any better.

"No, really it´s amazing" I answered after a while. Deidara took his painting and walked away from the room. It took awhile for me to catch the breath again. I stood up and walked to the closed door. My head was spinning around and I couldn´t see the door anymore. I collapsed down on the floor and closed my eyes for awhile. The door opened and someone walked in. I opened my eyes but couldn´t see who it was. The person putted his one arm around my neck and the other one around my legs. He lifted me up and he was pretty strong too. I felt so safe while the guy was carrying me.

"I-I´m sorry…" he whispered and suddenly everything went black. The next thing I saw was someone white person in front of me and I realized that she was the nurse.

"It´s not like you, Deidara, to bring the ones you have punched in here." I hear the nurse say.

"I didn´t hit him maybe… I don´t know!" he yelled and slammed the door after he went out.

"You seem to have headache, so rest now and you can go sooner back to class" the nurse said and handed me a medicine witch I swallowed right away.

"But the headache wasn´t the reason you blacked out." the nurse explains.

"You probably got a hit from something or someone." she continues.

"Deidara didn´t hit me" I said and tried to sit up. The pain in my head was terrible.

"Don´t try to stand up, you have to rest" was the answer from the nurse. After I had rest and proved the nurse I´m okay she let me go to my last class science. When the science class was over I went to my locker to get my things home.

**Deidara´s POV**

I saw Gaara at his locker and went to talk to him. I hugged him from behind and said happily.

"Oh, good you´re still alive. And I don´t know if you heard but I´m sorry." I let go of him and went outdoors. When I was on my way walking home, two guys from our school came and one of them said to me.

"Hey faggot! I´ve fucked your mother, oh wait, I´m sorry, you don´t have one" both of the guys started to laugh.

"Cool story bro" I said with no interest in my voice.

"And I guess you´re gonna be suspended again for fucking that red head in the art-class. He is such a L-O-S-E-R. LOSER like you." the other one said and started to laugh again. I was sure they just wanted blood from their noses and I was happy to give them that. I stopped and waked near them. The expression on their faces turned to fear. I punched one of them in the face and he felt on the ground. His nose was bleeding and he ran away as soon as he could move his feet. The other one backed up a little and tried to run away, but I wouldn´t let him to. Not after what he said about Gaara. After I had finished with the other guy I saw Gaara. He was three or four meters away from me and looked scared. As if he would be the next one.

"Ga-Gaara" I tried to yell because he was running away but it all came out as a whisper. I felt first time pain in such way I had never felt before, expect one time. I squeezed on the jacket in the places where my heart was. Next day in school I avoided Gaara pretty well until the lunch. Like always I was sitting in the backtabel with my friends.

"I thought you would be suspended again" Itachi said.

"Yeah, about beating those two guys yesterday" Sasori fulfills. I looked at my friends and sight.

"So you guys really don´t trust me. It didn´t have anything to do with school and those guys really wanted it, un?" I explain. Sasori and Itachi continued to babble and I was about to say something when my eyes suddenly catch Gaara. He was sitting with his brother, if I remember right, and looked so happy. Maybe it´s because I haven´t been around him today or maybe something else. While I was looking at him, his brother suddenly looked at me angry. Then there goes a smirk on his face and he starts to tell something to his friends and Gaara. I couldn´t think it would be anything else than more bullshit from me, that would only take Gaara more away from me. Maybe it don´t look like, but it hurts when you got to hear bullshit from yourself every day.

**Gaara´s POV**

Deidara had been avoided me the whole day and I don´t wonder why because I saw him beating the hell out of those guys yesterday. Suddenly my though were interrupted by Kankuro.

"You know I heard that Deidara doesn´t have any parents. No wonder he is what he is."

"And have you ever thought about what he has on his hands? He always wears those gloves" Lee continued.

"I´ve heard that he has no fingers and that's why always wears them" Neji added. Now when I think about it, he wears those gloves every day. Well, they're not exactly gloves, the gloves ends so his fingers are not covered, so it´s probably something about his palms.

"But aren´t those just rumors?" I asked and all three started to glare at me.

"Yeah, but I don´t think those rumors are just taken out of nowhere" Kankuro said after a long silence. With those words I left the table and walked to my locker. I putted my bag in it and went to sit on the yard.

"So what kind of music do you listen to?" Deidara asked. I hadn´t seen him coming so I was a bit surprised when he stood in front of me but then sat down next to me. He had earphones hanging around his neck and I could hear a quite music from them so I thought they were still on.

"Almost everything" I answered and stood up for leaving. Deidara grabbed my wrist and forced me to sit again.

"You hate me, don't you? And after seeing me yesterday an-and all the things you heard of me." he said sadly still holding my hand tight. The music in the earphones stopped and the next track went on.

"I don´t listen much hevy but this one is good" he said and handed over one of his earphones to me. I had no other choice then to take it from him and listen to it. He put the other one in his ear and I put the other in mine. The song had already made it t the chorus and it went like this:

"_Would you love a monsterman  
Could you understand beauty of the beast  
I would do it all for you  
Would you do it all, do it all for me"_

While the chorus was going I looked at Deidara and he was smiling. A sad smile that he tried to make happy. He smiled to me like the song would be a question. Or was I just thinking? The song ended and Deidara took the earphone from me.

"It was Lordi- Would you love a monsterman. Was it good, un?" He asked me while watching down.

"Yes, it was pretty good thought I´ve heard better too" I answered and gave Deidara a little smile. He looked so sad and little, but yes, I know he could beat me anytime he wanted to. I stood up and this time Deidara didn´t stop me. I left to the school building but I didn´t make it before some guys came and talked to me. The conversation didn´t turn out well and they started to beat me. One of the boys took my hands behind my back so I couldn´t fight back when the other one punched me many times in the stomach. He still punched me and I had lost all my hope, but suddenly I heard a familiar voice.

**Deidara´s POV**

"Two against one… I don´t think that's fair." I said and the boys turned their faces to me. The one holding Gaara let go and Gaara fell down on the ground. The boy tried to hit me but I grabbed his fist and pressed it. The boy was screaming of pain and I let go. The other boy watched at me and I punched him in the face so he felt on his ass. Both of them ran away and I kneed to Gaara.

"Are you okay?" I asked him putting him sitting against the wall. He didn´t answer.

"Hey! Get away from my brother!" yelled Gaaras brother while walking towards me. I stood up so I could explain better what happened but I had no time to do that. Kankuro punched me in the face and I fell on the ground hitting my back hardly so it hurt. He sat on me and grabbed my jacket from the chest and lifted me higher and made himself ready for another punch.

"No! Stop Kankuro!" said Gaara with a loud whisper.

"He is my friend and didn´t beat me up" Gaara added. Kankuro looked at his brother and then again at me. He let go of my jacket slamming me at the ground. Kankuro stood up and left. I looked at Gaara and wiped away the blood of my chin. I stood up and went to sit next to Gaara.

"Ouch" I said as I sat down. My back hurted a lot.

"Thanks, and sorry for my brother" Gaara said while watching down on the ground. I lifted up his chin with my finger and turned his face against mine. There was blood on his chin so I decided to wipe it away too.

"No problem, un" I said with a huge smile on my face.

"Although I didn´t think your brother would hit me from saving you. He probably hates me, like you do" I said and the smile disappeared. Gaara looked at me.

"I-I do not hate you, I´ve heard some rumors about you and seen you beating up others… But you have been kinda nice to me and saved me once. I can´t hate you after all you are my friend." Gaara said and smiled. I smiled back and stood up. I offered Gaara my hand so he could get easier up. He grabbed my hand and I helped him up by pulling.

"Does it hurt to walk, un?" I asked when we were walking to his locker.

"Well maybe a little" Gaara answered and opened his locker. He took out his math books.

"Witch class do you have next" Gaara suddenly asked me.

"Science. Want to walk with me since we´re going to the same place, un? I asked and we both walked along the hall. It wasn´t only because we had the class in same place, I also wanted to make sure nobody hurts Gaara again. As we walked down the hall there were many people glaring at us. Suddenly somebody put his hand around my shoulder.

"Hey Deidei, who´s your little friend?" I recognized the voice. Gaara and I turned around and saw Itachi and Sasori standing there, Sasoris hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, Gaara, this is Sasori"

"Yo!"

"And this is Itachi"

"Hello"

"And you guys, this is Gaara, un" I finished.

"H-hey" Gaara said shyly. And not wonder about it my friends are members of Akatsuki too.

"Wow, Deidei have you been in a fight again!?" Sasori said or actually almost yelled.

"Well not really. His brother punched me, un" I said and pointed at Gaara.

"Your brother most be such a badass" Itachi said laughing. And we all laughed.

**Gaara´s POV**

After the school I was waiting that Kankuro would finish his school day so I could walk with him back home. Unluckily it started to rain so I couldn't wait anymore. It was only coming few raindrops down but I knew that soon there will be more. I had took few steps when it started to rain heavy. I knew I would be wet but then I felt no drops on me anymore. I looked and saw Deidara standing next to me. He was holding a black umbrella over me. I looked up to him and he smiled to me.

"I live near here, so would you like to come over until the rain has stopped?" Deidara asked. He was self getting wet because he covered me with his umbrella.

"Okay" I answered and we both started to walk somewhere. Deidara still held the umbrella over me but I was still being wet. The little rain had now transformed to an enormous storm. Deidara took my hand and pulled me closer to him. We were so near each others than I could feel his chest on my back and hands around me. He felt so warm in the cold storm and I wanted to stay there forever. At first I didn't even realize t but Deidara covered me from most of the storm. We didn't need to walk much longer until we made it to Deidara´s house. He let me go in first and closed the door behind him. He took off his wet jacket and hung it up somewhere.

"Are you wet?" he asked me. I said yes and he hung my jacket up too.

"Are your mom or dad home?" I asked.

"No, I live here all by myself, un" he answered sounding sad.

"So do you need a dry shirt or something? I´m whole wet so I need" Deidara said and went to another room. It took a while but then Deidara came and handed me a dry shirt and pants.

"You can go shift them there" He said and pointed at the room he had come from. I took gently the clothes of Deidara and went to the room. He had given me a white t-shirt and black collage pants. The pants were a bit too big to me but it didn't matter.

"Knock Knock" heard from the door.

"Are you ready? I´m making some hot chocolate, you want some? And remember, I´m not gonna take no as an answer" Deidara hummed happily behind the door. When I was ready I opened the door and went off the room.

"Gaara! I´m in the kitchen" Deidara yelled. I followed the voice and then founded myself in the kitchen.

"Here take this, it´s hot chocolate. It will keep you warm" Deidara said and gave me a pink cup to me. He still had his so said gloves on. When I took the cup from Deidara I touched his hand what made me blush a little. His gloves where still wet.

"Why do you always wear this gloves?" I asked and took Deidara in the hand to be sure they were wet. Deidara blushed and took his hand away.

"I-I…"

I putted the cup down on the table, grabbed his hand again and pulled one of the gloves away. He tried to pull his hand away, but I didn't let him to. I grabbed his hand even harder but then I got this weird feeling that someone was liking my hand.

**Deidara´s POV**

I still tried to pull my hand off.

"Why in hell did you do that!" I yelled to Gaara. Tears started slowly to run down my cheek. Gaara turned my hand around and then looked at it. First he looked scared but then he relaxed and looked me in the eyes. I loved the green color in Gaaras eyes, but I was still mad at him. My heart was beating faster and I couldn't breathe normally, I had to gasp for air.

"You have mouths in your hand… Well I´m happy that the rumors of you don't have any fingers weren't true." Gaara said still holding my hand. We both sat in the kitchen drinking the cacao. I took my other "glove" off, cause I saw no reason to hold it anymore, since Gaara knew about the mouths.

"So where did you get those?" Gaara asked and looked at my hands.

"I have had them since I turned five. And it was also the reason why my parents left me. They hated me already when I was born and when I got these they finally got a reason to leave me. They disgusted me and probably you too now, un." I said and a tear ran down my cheek with all the memories.

"No, I think it´s pretty hot" Gaara said and looked self more surprised than I did. I looked at him and he leaned to me and wiped the tear away from my cheek. He looked out of the window and so did I. The storm was even worse than before.

"Looks like you´re gonna be here for awhile longer. Want to watch TV, un?"

"Yeah sure" Gaara answered and we both took our cups and went to the living room. I turned on the TV and the news was going on.

"Everybody stay inside until the storm is over. It´s very dangerous to go outside, you can barely see in front of you and…"said the lady in the TV. Suddenly Gaaras phone rang.

"Hi mom" he answered in the phone.

"I´m visiting my friend… Yes, I think I can be here until the storm stops… Yeah, bye mom."

"Was it your mom?" I asked after Gaara hang up the phone.

"Yes, she was just worried if I´m all right." Gaara said back to me. I would like someone to ask me that too, someone who would care of me, cheer me up when I´m sad and hug me when I feel really bad. My eyes were full of tears and I tried not to cry, but one tear made it out and ran down my cheek. I really hated it when somebody saw me crying, but this time I couldn't do anything to it. Gaara looked at me as the tear ran down my cheek.

"Are you crying again? I thought you were a badass who never cries" Gaara said laughing.

"I-I don´t… I just got some crap in—"I got interrupted by Gaara. He had come closer to me and was now licking the tear away from my cheek. He looked me in the eyes and my heart was beating faster and faster. I tried to push Gaara away from me, but I felt myself so week and could only push him a bit back. Gaara pushed me against the cough with his body and I tried to resist but he felt so much stronger than I. He looked me right in the eyes and I thought it was my time to fear.

"Yeah, I would love a monsterman" Gaara said and touched my lips softly with his own. The tears were now running down my cheek uncontrollable and I had no idea why. Gaaras eyes widened and he went off me. He sat on the end of the cough.

"I-I´m sorry…" Gaara said and stood up.

"I better leave" he continued and walked to the outdoor.

"No don´t! You can´t go out in that storm, un!" I yelled after realizing what he was about to do and what he did. I ran to the outdoor to stop Gaara from leaving. He had already his jacket on and he held his hand on the door handle. I grabbed his hand and took it off from the handle. I held tightly of his hand and took his other hand too. I pulled my fingers through his. I pulled him closer to me and our chests met. First I looked him in the eyes and then kissed him gently. Gaara had soft lips and my body started to warm up. I backed up, still holding his hands, to see his expression.

"You stay here as long as it´s storming outside, un" I commanded Gaara. He took his jacket off and hang it up again. I took one of his hands and dragged him back to the living room. We both sat on the cough and watched TV.

**Gaara´s POV**

"Soo, do you want to see a movie?" Deidara asked me after surfing threw all the channels.

"S-sure"

"Cool, is Iron-man okay, un?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I´ve already seen it once but I liked it." I answer a bit embarrassed. Still I couldn't believe I kissed him and I made him cry. Just when the movie was about to start, all of the lights went off.

"Shit! Looks like we aren´t gonna watch the movie after all." Deidara said and went to the kitchen.

"Fuck!" heard somewhere after a huge "clank"

"Found ya!" Deidara yelled from the kitchen. And when he came back he had a candle in his hand.

"Looks like it´s an electric blackout" Deidara said and putted the candle on the table. My phone rang again.

"Hey mom" I answered in it.  
"Could you stay the night with your friend?" my mom asked in the other side of the phone.  
"I-I don´t know"  
"Well ask. I don't think the storm is ending before tomorrow and Kankuro and Temari are locked in the school with the other students." my mum explains.  
I covered the phone and asked Deidara embarrassed:

"C-can I stay here for the night?"

"Sure" he answer.

"Yes, mom, I can stay here bye"  
"Bye bye and sleep well" she said and hang up the phone.

"It´s just that I only have one bed, so I guess you are gonna sleep with me, un" Deidara said smiling to me.

"Wh-What? Why didn't you say it before?" I said loudly.

"Relax. If it´s so awful thought to sleep with me, so I can sleep on the floor, un" he said and sat close to me so I could feel his hand brushing on mine.

"N-no, I can´t let you sleep on the floor." I said. It felt nice to be near him… NO, I can´t fall for him like I already did. But now when I think about it, he kissed me too. I wanted to feel his lips again against mine. I wanted to hug him, feel him, touch him.

"Well then you sleep with me. It´s a deal, un." Deidara said happily and stood up.

"I´m gonna get you a pillow and a blanket, wait here, un" he continued, took the candle and went off. I sat alone in the dark watching the candle light moving few times from a room to another and at last Deidara came back. He sat on the cough, this time further away from me. It felt uncomfortable to me but I couldn't be selfish now.

"Are you hungry or something?" he asked. I didn't answer.

"I have some ramen in the fridge so come on, un" he said and grabbed my wrist. He pulled me after him to the kitchen and gave me some ramen. He took more candles so the table was bright. We both ate and Deidara was talking something on the same.

"What´s wrong?" he asked while washing the dishes.

"Nothing" I replied. He looked at me as if he didn't believe.

"It´s just that I… I think I´m having a… a crush on you" I said watching down. Deidara had finished the dishes and looked now on me.

"I-it's okay…" I looked up to him "… I just thought you would love me, un" Deidara said and came to sit on the chair against me. He leaned at me and lifted my chin with his hand. My heart was beating faster and my stomach was full with butterflies. I could feel the mouth, which was in his palm, at my chin as he came closer to me. Our noses brushed to each others and Deidara looked me right in my eyes.

"I love you, Gaara, UN" and liked my lips with his tongue. I captured his tongue into a kiss and closed my eyes. Deidara kissed me back but he had to broke the kiss, because he didn't reach. He sat back on the chair and bit his lip.

"I love you too" I said and smiled at him. Deidara grabbed softly my hand and leaded me to his room. The room was pretty simple. There were one table and a big bed. On the table were some clay-figures and a laptop. I pushed him gently on the bed and sat on him my legs beside his. My hands were on both sides of his head and I leaned closer to him.

**Deidara´s POV**

Gaara was on me and looked me in the eyes. I could see love and something else in his eyes. He touched my lips gently with his and then kissed me. I kissed him back and tried to lock his tongue in my mouth by liking his underlip. I liked his lips and didn't let go. I putted my hands under his shirt so I could feel his skin. Gaara opened his eyes, and it looked like he wasn't comfortable. I took my hands off and pushed him away so he wasn't on me anymore. I gasped air after our lips were separated. All of the lights went on and I looked at Gaara.

"I`m gonna take a shower so you can go watch TV or stay here, un. Whatever you want." I said and went off. After I came from the shower, I saw Gaara on the couch.

"Do you want to take a shower?" I asked and handed him a clean towel. He took the towel from me, gave a soft kiss on my cheek and went off.

"Oh wait a sec Gaara" I said and went to hand pyjamas to him.

"You can use this as pyjamas." I continued and went to sit on the cough. I watched on a soap opera and waited on Gaara. I was drying my hair to the already dump towel when Gaara came. The pyjamas were a bit too big but I think Gaara is still cute. He had the towel on his shoulder and his hair was wet, he looked more hot than cute. He came to sit next to me and he sat very close to me. It didn't matter me cause I liked it that way. Now we both were watching on a weird soap opera.

"What time do you have to be in school tomorrow, un?" I asked Gaara

"9 o´clock, you?"

"Mmh 8 o´clock but I don't think it matters if I´m one hour late, un" I said and kissed him on the side of his lips. Gaara looked at me and then he lends his head on my shoulder yawns.

"Are you tired?" I asked him and yawned too.

"Yeah, a little bit" he answered and closed his eyes for a short time.

"Want to go to bed, un?" I said more than asked and we both went to my room.

"So here´s your pillow and blanket and you can decided on which side—"

Gaara pushed me against the bed and was soon on me. Somehow he got my shirt off me and was now kissing me. He leaved my lips and started to kiss my neck. I gave a new try and putted my hands under his shirt. He went off me and I was sure I had ruined the moment again. But when I looked at him, he was taking his shirt off and came back to kiss me. Our chests were rubbing to each other and Gaara started to kiss my neck again. He kissed until he found a good place and started to suck on it. It felt great and I moaned many times. When he was ready he came back and softly touched my lips with his.

I rolled on so Gaara was now under me. I held his arms near the bed with my hands and started to kiss his neck too. I went back to kiss him and tried to trick his tongue in my mouth. I let go off one of his hands and felt it right away on my back. Gaara pulled me closer to him and kissed me even harder. My free hand founded itself on Gaaras neck and was sucking on it. We kissed until Gaara moaned and turned his head so I couldn't see his lips. The hand was still sucking and I started to kiss his neck softly and gently. My hand stopped to suck and liked now on the kissingmark it had made. I moved my hand so I could turn his head back. I gave him a long kiss until I went off him. We both were gasping for air after the last kiss. We both lay on the bed and yawned. I stood up and went to the other side of the bed. Now we both were lying under the blankets, without shirts, and Gaara turned his face to me. He gave me a soft, quick kiss and said:

"Good night"

"Good night" I answered and he turned around. He grabbed one of my hands and pulled it over him. I came closer to him so I could feel his back on my chest. Maybe it took a while but I fell asleep after all.

**Gaara´s POV**

Deidara was close to me, so close I could feel his chest through the blankets, although just a bit. His breath became heavier so I guess he fell asleep already. It was cold or at least I think it was. It was still storming outside and I decided to back up closer to Deidara. I listened to the storm and him breathing and it was relaxing. Something dumb was now on my cheek and I looked and surprised how near Deidara I actually was. The blankets between us were pressed together and some of his hair had fallen on my cheek. I took the hair off and fell asleep.

When I woke up the next morning I was surprised that Deidara weren't next to me. I sat up and leaned my head on my hands. What had I done? The door opened and Deidara watched in.

"Good you´re awake, I was just planning to wake you up, un. What do you want for breakfast?" Deidara asked me and walked to sit on the bed...

"What do you have?" I asked and looked at him. He laid down on the bed and dragged me too.

"Hmm, I got bread, cornflakes, yoghurt…" he said and played with my hair.

"I can take some cornflakes" I said and looked Deidara in the eyes, but he was looking at something else.

"You better cover that" he said with a normal voice and let his hand lick on the kissingmark. I hadn't even noticed it before Deidara mentioned it.

"Agree, do you have something I can borrow to cover it with?" I asked and let him still play with my hair. Deidara stood up and gave me a hoodie.

"It probably will not cover it compleat but it helps" He gave me a soft kiss on the forehead and went off.

I walked with Deidara on the hall in the school. I had Deidara´s hoodie on me and it was relaxing to know that it covered the whole kissingmark.

"I´m gonna talk to my math-teacher why I was late. It´s still 10 minutes of the class left." Deidara said and gave me a quick hug before leaving. I took my English-books from mu locker and when I closed the locker I saw Kankuro.

"Where did you spend your night? Or did you make it in time home? Never mind, you should been here. It was nice with all the girls who were afraid of the storm" Kankuro said and winked his eye to me and went off. At last it was lunch time and I knew I would see Deidara then. I just don´t know if I can sit with him and his friends or should I go sit with Kankuro. Well I didn't need to think it much cause Deidaras friends came to me.

"Yo! Are you gonna came and eat with us. You know Deidei is coming later but anyway, Deideis friend is also our friend. Eh, Itachi?" Sasori said and leaded me to the back table. We all ate and I listened to their babbling.

"Do you know anything about the kissingmark on Deideis neck" Sasori asked and smirked. I got a flashback about me and Deidara, and I remember I did to him one.

"N-No" I answer and blushed.

"Although he didn't have it yesterday and you seem to wear Deidaras hoodie—" Itachi said but got interrupted by Deidara himself.

"Hey guys!" Deidara said and sat down next to me.

"Deidei, now tell me where did you get that kissingmark?" Sasori asked Deidara and had a huge smile plastered to his face. Deidara blushed but then he called himself down again.

"Gaara made it" he said happily and putted his hand around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him. I felt red like a tomato and Deidara looked at me. He touched my lips softly with his own, not kissing me just touching. When Deidara held his lips on mine I looked at Kankuros direction and saw him looking at us terrifying. I smiled at him and then took Deidaras lips into a deep, long kiss.

* * *

**A/N**

**So this was my first story I´ve wrote here, so please be nice and tell how I can do things better.  
And I do not own the characters or the song lyrics… Hope you liked it :D**


End file.
